On the Twelfth Day of Six Paths!
by Lazy Watermellon
Summary: Her coffee eyes gently watch the soft snow fall. The hot gift wrapped box of dango by her side keeping her warm. He'll be back tomorrow, and she will be ready.
1. Chapter 1

: on the twelfth day of sixth paths!

It was always a lonely Holiday for our poor snake mistress, the former pupil of a traitor sannin. Not too many people cared for Anko to actually do anything with her on the day of the shinobi who saved the world, Sixth Paths Day. And the twelve days he did it, year after year, Anko would just sit alone in these cold nights. But not this year, for ten days strait, she received a box of sweet Dango at her step. Ironically, the more days, the more dango, on the tenth day, there was a box of sweet yummy dango's of ten.

Anko didn't complain, she loved the stuff to no end. Chowing down on her sofa happily, sucking on her fingers to get the last of the flavor, this mystery ninja sure knew how to get through her guard. But sadly, she really wanted to share whoever did this. 99% of the village hated her, was scared of her, or even repulsed by her. So figuring out who did this for her really made her smile on these cold days. Sweet coffee eyes gazed into the dancing fire in the chimney as her body was wrapped in a dango printed blanket.

She was a fairly decent looking woman, she worked hard for her shape, and she wore skanky clothing to lure the men in to show she really was just another girl. But it only seemed to not want the 'Snake whore' to disease themselves with her plague. And it hurt to know this; she would even go as far as to say she would die a virgin.

It was the last day of the twelve days, and yesterday was no different, there, was a box of sweet dango, more than the last one. Even going as far as having a letter on wishing her a happy eve. But she was cold, alone, wanting to know who showed they cared for her on these cold days, she had one last shot and damn kami himself if she missed the chance. Anko leaned on the door all night to wait for him, or her. Desperate to know. Being alone dose these kind of things.

There

Opening the door just in time to see him walk away, but not too far, and thanking her chakra senses, she slammed the door open, ignoring the big box full of sweets, ignoring her sandal-less feet that now pound on the ground, crushing the pure snow. She got on her knees to hold him tight afraid he would run from her, wrapping her arms around him like a snake to a prey. Her finger clutching the jumpsuit, head loving the fur like locks that refuse to be tamed. The warmth he displayed that was no match for the pure snow.

She found him, the one who, for as long as she could remember, been her secret role model, the same role model that gave her a very sweet twelve days. But he was leaving, never intended to stay, she wanted him to stay, needed him to stay. She nuzzled to his ear, her messy purple locks covering her coffee eyes, as she whispered.

"I...have h-hot cocoa..w-with marshmallow's…if you want to stay a bit." a small smile formed on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The weightless snowflakes wouldn't let up; covering and seeking shelter on anything they could land on. Raining down and caking everything in cold fluff. But none so like the two out in the slow tender hail. Two figures were in the white wonderland. One standing comfortably in a warm jumpsuit, the other on her knees only in her nightwear, wrapped in a thin dango printed blanket now covered in snow, getting wet and soggy.

The boy shook his head, blonde golden locks swayed in the air knocking away all the snow. He barley looked behind him through his damped hair to see the very woman who wanted him to stay. He saw her blush lips turn a bit purple from being outside unprepared for too long. Her button nose now beat red and her cheeks flushed. He only looked down and pried his way out of her arms.

She had him; she had him in her arms! He was so warm! Human contact was an enigma to Anko. Always wrapping people in snakes and harming people just to get close to them, even if it made them hate her more. Here he was, sweet enough to give her dango for no reason, just HER. She closed her coffee eyes in bliss, loving every second of the bizarre contact and snuggled in close. Not this time, no more threats, no more snakes or seducing or any more of the mask she wore, the little girl deep inside Anko rose for the first time in years.

Her eyes shot wide as he wrestled out of her hold, she couldn't believe it! He was leaving! Her mind shattered, all the images of what fun they could have had fled from her mind; her numb finger gripped her face that was inches away from the snow. She broke her own walls down and she was still ignored. Her mind almost going into rapture, she almost missed the weight put onto her back.

Her face lifted up at break neck speed, her eyes wide and mouth agape. There he was, so close, still there and never left. He gently tightened the ugly orange jacket on her, the fur collar tickling her neck. Oh how it was sweetly warm, she wished to never take it off. Her cloudy coffee eyes sheepishly stared through her tangled damp hair, speechless. lips quivering.

He held her face and chuckled, it sounded so sweet to her ears, almost more sweeter then her obsession with dango. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears soon to flow from her eyes. He even cleaned the snot running down from her petite nose with the bottom of his shirt. "It looks like you need that hot cocoa more than I do, Anko-Chan…"

He tenderly lifted her up and helped her get back into the house; there foot prints the only evidence showing anyone was there. Once Anko was back inside he went back and picked up the forgotten box of hot dango. The small boy smiled and headed inside. It was going to be a long night for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The prankster led the frozen woman inside and shut the door before all the hot air left. He gently led her towards the living room. The fireplace was molten hot, it crackled and popped. Little embers flew here and there every now and then. It was the only noises the two could hear besides the howling of the wind outside, its intensity frosting the windows.

Anko snuggled next to the fire, she threw off her soaked dango blanket and wrapped the neon orange jacket all around her, and it was surprisingly big, too. She looked into the light, the fire slowly eating at the logs. She felt bad, forcing him to stay with her, but she was so desperate…

"Naruto…" The now named boy sat beside her, placing the warm box aside. He leaned into the fire to soak in all its warmth, the bright glow of the embers the only light in the whole house. "I…I'm sorry, about out in the snow, I overreacted and I-" "Don't worry about it!". His small hands snaked onto hers and blew hot air into her palms, warming her frail numb fingers. Looking up he gave her one of his infamous cheesy smiles "What are friends for right?"

The comment alone struck Anko hard, while Naruto went back to warming up near the fire, Anko's body slowly sagged. Her messy, boysenberry hair covered her blank coffee eyes. She just sat there, the word 'friend' replaying over and over in her mind like a broken record player. Her head carefully tilted towards the boy getting snug and warm, could they…could they be friends just like that? So simple, was it truly THAT easy? Her mind couldn't wrap around the idea.

Naruto was happily getting warm, his cherub face felt hot and his cloths where dried up. But something felt…off, besides the fire, it was TOO quiet, not a single noise. His train of thought was answered when his stomach felt weird. Looking down he saw a pair of hands slide across his front side, the fingers lacing together in a dead lock. Naruto had no time to think, he was slowly being pulled in, letting out a small yelp!

His radiant blue eyes spotted two creamy white feet creeping along his sides. The legs soon hugged the boy and locked into place. His face exploding into cherry red as two unmentionable's pressed onto his back and shoulders.

Anko held the small boy in her arms like a fragile life line. He was so warm and soft. Anko nuzzled into his golden, fur like hair. Closing her eyes, Anko glided her slender finger over his face, tracing his sensitive whiskers. She had someone to be with her on these cold nights. She could even let her guard down, never wanting to let him…HER friend go.

Naruto wasn't having the best of time.

Naruto had a weird reputation with woman. His face scrunched up as past memories of his pink haired teammate socked him in the face on a daily basis. So being (cuddled?) held by a woman with no ill will was new to our little prankster. He would have protested and splashed around spewing profanity. But the soft hums flowing from her lips as she traced his whiskers rooted him to the spot. Naruto sank back, molding into the odd hug. He kicked off his Sandals and the fire welcomed his toes with its warm glow. He leaned his head back between her bust and let out a long deflating sigh. 'Guess the hot cocoa and marshmallows will have to wait...'


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was in full bloom, lost in the milky star like ocean. It was incredibly late but the blizzard across the land seemed to be working overtime, raging and blocking people inside their own homes. The lights were out in almost every house but the chimney smoke showed they were staying snug. One house had all that before the rest.

Two people, a young spunky prankster and a matured snake charmer where sitting by the everlasting fire place. Both of their body's crisply warm as they munched on the sweet dango, flicking the sticks into the fire even if it had a little left to nibble on. The fire burned the food only to scent the whole house with its radiant smell. Anko had a kind, tender smile on her slender face as she held the boy like a plush doll. Naruto dint mind the contact after a while, it was warm, securing and overall he felt…safe?

The third Hokage could never do this (Kami forbid) with him, along with anyone Naruto could think of, to be in a position THIS intimate. He placed his small hands on her creamy smooth legs and lightly glided his fingers, tracing her legs for no reason, and feeling like he had to repay the favor. The younger smiled when the woman hummed in delight, and giggled when he slyly tickled her toes. It was such a passionate feeling, to be so CLOSE to someone and not have to worry about making any wrong moves. Though it was new to Naruto he was going to explore every bit of it.

He relished as her hands held his body like wrapping paper. He hatted feeling pinned down; it brought the animal in him out in dangerous ways. But this, this was a cage worth living in. The way her fingers traced his whisker's made his eyes become a calm and foggy celestial blue. If kami allowed it he would purr. He was so lost in the passion he didn't even realize her hands where snaking under his shirt.

Anko was so hypnotized by the way she could just sculpt the boy; it had been long…TOO long since she had someone to hold who didn't fight back. Even when she was young, her ex sensei dint even let her be this close. Her fingers where on auto pilot, and boundaries where lost and even breaking!

Anko wanted more…

Like in a trance, she felt all around the boy, caramel coffee eyes wide and wondrous. Her fingernails drawing across his bare stomach softly, like feathers. The adrenalin making her mind numb and heart race, her breath heated and tickled the boy's neck, it was almost too much! Anko quickly retracted her hands as her warning senses went haywire, telling her she was going TOO far. Her heart slammed against her ribcage, racing from the small scene. Her cheeks shamefully flushed, she almost was about to leave the boy in fright and lock herself in her room, that she might slip up again, until said boy spoke.

Good thing he never noticed.

"Anko-Chan…" His own voice foreign to himself, it was so calm, so low. He dint need to yell to get everyone's attention, dint need to shout to the world or give it his 110%. "Yes…Naruto-Kun?" She hummed out; it was so casual, was this even all real? Was this the same woman who cut his cheek with a kunai not even a year ago?

But for once Naruto gave up on his train of endless thoughts and snuggled in closer to the woman who bounded him, his hands lightly holding onto her body. Resting his head he looked up to meet the woman's gaze. He breathed in and she smelled like how angels should smell.

"Thank you."

Naruto face was heavily pink as she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was done. The fire in the chimney finally burned all the crisp wood, only ash and charcoal hiding the small dying embers where left. The house completely dark, only the scarce shine of the shy moon illuminated inside the house gave off enough glow not to run into something. Naruto eyes slightly gazed open, even as he was snug and warm in the embrace, Anko couldn't be fairing to good by now. He wiggled out of her limp hold with ease, standing up at full max and stretched his stiff body, cracks and pops silently echoed through the dead house.

Turning his head to the side he truly got a good look at the snake mistress. As long as he could remember she had always been behind him. From the cut on the cheek, to her running and holding him down in the frigid snow, to the passionate embrace near the fire place. It was time she was in front of him. Crouching on all fours to get to eye level with her, he looked at her every detail. Naruto couldn't help but silently stare at the sleeping beauty.

He lifted his hand to tenderly push her hair aside to stare at the woman. Tan fingers soon combed her messy hair. He loved that color, not to bright, not to dark. Getting a real long first look at the woman who, dare he say it, tamed his rebellious heart. Sunshine hair hid wandering ocean eyes, his face calm and collective, eyes scanning, loving her slender but childish face.

But one thing out of all of her stood out like sore thumb, those lips. The sly fox crept closer to take a better look at them, so open, so close. Wide orbs stared it down with wonder, what did they feel like, what did they 'taste' like? The taboo thought swimming faster and faster in his mind.

He wondered…

Slowly, he inched forward, leaning in oh so closely, he was about to commit a terrible crime. Would he dare? Should he and why would he? Hidden eyes gazing at the woman's perfect lips. He knew what he was doing, if his calm steady heart had a say in it. She had already showed him the beauty of comfort and warmth. But he still had one final desire, even as his brain and senses crammed his mind with consequences he easily threw it out the window. His fingers and shoulders where twitching from the intensity of the situation. He could feel and hear his own heartbeat, Its echo drowning out all other noises. He had gone too far to back up now.

Closer… Closer…

One more centimeter and he would steal a kiss from the beautiful sleeping jounin. His heart really picked up the pace the closer he got, it all felt so surreal. His eyes fluttered shut and pursed his lips, neck barley twisting so he could easily mold the kiss without trouble. His hot breath brushing and damping her lips, he was like this for what seemed hours. He breathlessly whispered a simple apology, a selfish but needing desire to be fulfilled. "Sorry…Anko-Chan" He sealed the deal.

His lips slowly mushed with hers, nothing big, no flying sparks, just a soft kiss. Anko's lips to Naruto where perfect, the right kind of full. He relished in the awkward kiss and seconds turned to minutes easily. But he felt…pain?

Awe SHIT!

Naruto's wide frightened blue orbs met hazy mocha's. Her eyes lidded, and hidden behind the forest of purple locks, the look of those eyes frightened and exited the poor boy. His mind screaming at him to bail, to run out into the snow and take a chance against Jack Frost and never look back! Looking down and up real quick, the busted boy whose hand just got caught in the cookie jar understood why he couldn't leave. She was biting his bottom lip! He was a dead man, flinching, waiting for the string of profanity to spew out of her mouth and a beat down worthy of death.

But what transpired next short circuited the poor boy's mind! Her hands lightly grabbed a fist full of his hair and leaned into the kiss, Anko seductively sucking on his bottom lip every couple kisses in, and it was driving him insane! She even went as far as to plant butterfly kisses all over his face. Naruto's didn't know what to DO, he was so shocked, his mind was going blank when her moist lips slipped down his jaw and led a tender trail to his neck. She could easily hear his breath become haggard and fast, it was almost more than he could handle.

She held him for the next part, feeling bold, her lips split apart as her tongue brushed his collar bone. She heard him inhale hard, smirking as she felt the shivers crawl up his body. She dint want to just feel the contact, she wanted to know, to TASTE it. She smiled brightly as his hand too, gripped a fist full of her boysenberry locks for support. "A-Anko..I..I don't kn-aahhHH!" He couldn't even come up with a complete sentence; it was fruitless at this point. Hearing her name in such a tone drove her over the edge, sanity nothing but a myth. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and fiercely ripped it, shamefully exposing more than necessary. Naruto's cheeks heated up at the odd turn of events, all he wanted was a soft kiss, now he was being gently dominated and exposed.

Not even the subzero tempter could stand a chance from the heat the two were giving off. These feelings and sensations foreign to the assaulted boy! A fire grew in his stomach and felt like he had a swarm of butterflies in his gut, just desiring to escape! His back arched with every lick, kiss or love bite the woman bestowed upon him. He had to bite down on his own lip, to not shamefully moan out loud, silent grunts and mewls slipped from his lips as she bit down, tasting all of the boy's worth. He could feel her hands craving his body; every inch of his body was being groped under his wrecked black shirt. Breathing became almost labored.

Rules, morals, codes, right or wrong where so far away from Anko's mind that it wasn't even a thought. Her mind was on overdrive, using all her senses on her new lover. Over ten years of denial from anyone wanting contact with her and now she had it all in her hands! She craved his taste, his smell hell EVERYTHING. She wanted to learn everything about this magnificent boy in her grasp. Deep Bite marks littered and tattooed the boy, and where bandaged with moist kisses. Every time he built courage to try to get up or resist she would throw it back at him tenfold, never standing a chance against the jounin. But she knew he loved it, if the passion filled kisses had any say.

He couldn't help it; his lip was bruising from biting down to hard. His labored moans echoed in Anko's ear only fueling her deepest desires. Anko snapped, the now limp rag dolled boy was hoisted into her arms, being cradled as she got up. Anko was speed walking to her room with a crazed million dollar smile that could make her ex sensei wet himself. Yes, it would be the longest night of their lives…


	6. Chapter 6

Konaha was in full swing, the snow last night vastly dissolving away from the hot sun that even burned through the puffy clouds. Pedestrian's out doing daily routines, from shopping at markets, buying from stands. Even the ninja flanked about on the roofs going to their simple D-rank missions around the village. The holiday may have just ended yesterday but that gave no excuse for not owning the day.

But the busiest person in Konaha was none other than their current Hokage. She was stamping away through the paper stacked on her desk like no tomorrow. She was a 'young' looking woman, her faded blonde hair done in lazy pigtails, sporting a simple green top coat, white open shirt and blue ninja pants.

She finished the rest of the papers aside and let out a big sign. In front of her where some of the best jounin's around all sitting patiently waiting for their leader to finish. Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention before starting. "Thank you all for coming here on time, now with the…yes Kurenai?" All eyes were on the young illusion mistress. Her face cold as usual, the word formal stamped to her face.

"Where missing someone, Hokage-Sama." Everyone rolled their eyes at the statement. Asuma was the first to correct his long time crush. "Kakashi doesn't count; he's always late even if it was for his own funeral." A couple of chuckles flocked the room but the ruby eyed woman only continued. "I already know about that, we all do. My teammate and friend Anko Mitarashi isn't here, shall I go retrieve her. She probably got hammered to hell yesterday." She whispered the later but the entire group nodded and sweat dropped.

Tsunade taped her finger on her chair and got comfortable. "Yes Kurenai, please make haste at once, I'd like to get this meeting done with at once!" With a simple hand sign, she was gone, only the sakura pedals that was scattered all over the seat showed anyone occupied it.

Though the sun shined high and mighty in the sky it was no match for the frosty air still lingering. Kurenai was cursing herself for not dressing warmer, she was thinking of making a detour while she was out of the office. Yes meetings where crucial, but they were deadly boring too. She was finally at Anko's house, walking up the stairs and rapping her knuckles on the hard wood rapidly. After waiting for what seemed like HOURS the door opened, and she wished to Kami it never did open in the first place.

Blue eyes slammed open as Naruto's ears heard the hard knocking. With a glance to his midnight lover he knew she was out like a rock. Manning it up h was heading to the door, his pride coming back to him in slow sections. He grunted as he fell out of bed, bashing against the smooth wood. Calling it quits on getting up he slowly crawled his was to the door. He hissed as the sun caught him off guard, the bright rays blinding him from the windows. He never was a morning's person. Naruto's fingers were clawing and digging into the floor, making slow progress. Apparently not even the Kyuubie could heal these wounds overnight. But the worst had been fixed.

He finally made it! But couldn't help forget something…

He hoisted himself up high and whatever mighty he had left, truth be told he just dint want to do jack today. Opening up the door his pupils shrank, the bright sun right in his vision, he heard a scream and felt a cold breeze…like REALLY cold.

The door swung open and Kurenai's mouth almost hit the floor, her eyes wide with horror and confusion. There stood the young teen, which had seen better days. His hair was even more (is that even possible?) untamed and crazed? He had chomp marks and nail scratches all over his body. Tiny black spots dotted all around his body where Anko gripped and fondles TOO hard. He had a purple bruise on his left cheek bone but that was nothing compared the amount of soreness he felt. When her horrified eyes looked past the torn and ripped black shirt her eyes flew right back up, her cheeks on fire.

Pants…

He had forgotten to get his pants back on, let alone his boxers. Naruto silently and sarcastically congratulated himself; he was one step closer to being like his perverted sensei for flashing an older woman. The saddest part was he was too tired to care.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WHAT IS THE MEENING OF THIS!?" She all but blew the house down, her voice so loud even the snow on the roofs fell. Naruto wondered if blood was seeping out of his ear. Instead of asking her question he pointed towards the owners sleeping chamber. Naruto just wanted to get more sleep. He let the pissed woman march past him and closed the door, content on walking to the comfy couch when more raps where coming from the door.

Naruto crudely opened the door to be face to face with none other than the perverted sannin. Naruto's eyes where a little more adjusted to the suns shine, the sannin in his usual attire, his wildly long white hair in a simple ponytail. A wide headgear strapped to his forehead, the kanji for 'oil' carved in the middle. A simple red shoulder vest covered his lightly pale green shirt and pants, his feet in huge red wooden sandals. His hard trained eyes scanned his student and his face became grayly serious.

"Naruto," jiraiya's voice low and tense. "is this what I think it is?" Naruto who was too tired to tell the man to shut up and overload him with insults, just decided to go with the flow. Besides, the old fart was never going to stop nagging at him for the rest of his life if he dint spill now. "Yeah, it probably is." His voice coming out horse. All the screaming last night damaged his voice box.

"And is this the house I think it is?"

"Yeah it kind of is. Old man we need to talk."

Just then the back of Naruto's head was covered in his frogy boxers. Jiraiya decided to just sit in the back, watching the whole scene with a smirk.

Anko dint know what hell felt like but if it had anything to do with her being shaken awake by her besty, with her blowing her lungs out at you, this was as close as you could get. Her triple vision turned to double, then to single. Her eyes getting into focus. She smiled warmly at her man hater like sister.

"Oh, hi Kurenai!" Anko's chirpy voice greeted her furious friend. "Don't give me that! You want to tell me why there was a mutilated naked boy answering the door for me!" Anko put her hands to her mouth; a small gasp escaped her lips. "He went all the way to get the door for me so I could sleep! Oh he's so sweet, but with what we did he shouldn't even be able to wa-" Kurenai cut in fast, not wanting to know the story and feeling sick.

"You DO realize who that is out there Anko, Konaha's number one prankster, the demon host and the dunce of the year!" Normally she wouldn't be this hard on the boy but right now she wanted to knock some sense into her sister. But only a fluffy, 100% cotton pillow that was bought at a spanking good deal did the assaulting, hitting the man hater square in the face. Anko pointing her finger at her sis "You forgot a beautiful boyfriend!" "You're DATING him!?" "Why are you not happy for me sis?" Her face became soft and radiant, images of her lover popping into her mind, Her cheeks became warm and gave her butterfly's " I finally find a good man…well boy who treats me like I'm the only girl in the world and you act like a raging bitch about it!"

Kurenai could use a couple of cups of sake right about now. A seasoned twenty four year old woman with a thirteen year old just felt…wrong. She leaned down and picked up grassy green boxers with frogy print and pointed at the naked girl. "Hokage wants to see us so get dressed." She sadly watched her little sister fumble out of bed and sloppily put on her cloths. Kurenai's eyebrow raised as Anko put on normal jounin outfit, for some reason it truly did not fit her.

"No short skirt and long jacket?" "No, my seducing days are over," Anko walked past her friend, the almost bare naked lover in her sights talking to the legendary sannin. "I'm taken now."

Kurenai walked along Anko and threw his boxers at his head, hoping he got the point, she had had enough, and wasted enough time, making her way to the Hokage tower. Anko brushed the boxers off of his thorn like hair and bombarded him in sweet kisses; chuckle's escaping his cut lips. "Naruto-Kun, I need to go to an office meeting, you going to be ok?" She cooed out. Jiraiya was double checking to see if this was the same woman he knew from his ex-teammates student. She was so caring for the boy and her voice was so soft, and sincere. Naruto painfully leaned in and planted a soft kiss and gave her his usual cocky smirk. "I'll be just fine Anko-Chan, just need to talk to the old man over here for a bit."

Oh, there the look Jiraiya knew! A glare was sent his way that could freeze hell over twice. Sickening and rotting chakra was sent his way, her voice low and promised death, the air in the room cold and thick. "You harm him or take him peeping ill skin you alive…" And doing a one eighty she was chirpy once more, planting one final kiss she ran out the door, sending chakra to the soles of her feet and blasting off.

Jiraiya glance over to see the pincushion of a boy pulling up his boxers and putting on his ugly orange abomination of a jacket. Good enough. He treaded towards the boy and picked him up and throwing his limp body over his shoulders. His burley voice rang hard in his ears. "For losing your V-card I'm treating you to eat as much ramen as you can till you puke!" The toad sage pathetically drooled; once the gaki spilled his one night stand story he was going to write it down and be RICH!


	7. Chapter 7

Teuchi had lived a fairly good life, having his fair share of wonders in this crazy world. He was a lot wiser than most people would think on their first glance at the old ramen guru. As he made ramen he would casually listen to the conversations of ninja, even more so when the exams came around and ninjas from other villages came along, has been for over twenty years. You could say he knew and seen more than any other pedestrian in the village. So when he saw his favorite customer sit in his awaiting seat looking like shit, only in his frogy boxers, a black cloth and his infamous orange and blue jacket, he simply carried on like nothing was wrong.

Ayame was a different matter.

Her cheeks where on fire, seeing her little brother so exposed! And so brutally cut up, like he was the tough guy who won after a huge tussle! (If only she knew how wrong she was) Ayame's chocolate black eyes were looking at everything but his way, occupying her thoughts with making ramen and cleaning dishes. She almost fumbled and spilled all the bowls when she saw he dint even have pants. She needed air, like, NOW!

As soon as the pervy sannin took a seat on the small metallic red stool the aged man got strait to business, his ever welcoming smile greeted the two. "Well if it isn't my favorite customer! I presume with your attire the spicy noodle special might be the best choice for you kiddo." He placed the thick plastic menus in front of both of them. "And one of the legendary three? What's the special occasion if this old man may ask?" Naruto put his face in the menu, knowing all too well what was coming. 'All the ramen I can eat Naruto, grit with it, just this once! Ooh! The spicy ramen DOES sound nice!'

Jiraiya casually leaned in like no one's business, a Cheshire grin splitting his face. "Let's just say our little knucklehead is no longer a boy!" Teuchi stopped in place, his eyes scanning the ruffled up boy who was hiding his blushing face in the menu. He never looked away from the hidden boy as his voice rang as casual as the toad sage. "Ayame, you've been working hard, take a two hour break."

"Thank kami!" She was out the door before he was done with his sentence; she needed the cold air to cool her off. Images of frogy boxers would flock her mind for days to come.

Teuchi's fingers placed the menu in Naruto's hands on the table, his eyes eyeing the poor boy like a hawk. "Spill it." "Oh come ON, not you too!" "Do you want me to make you ramen or not, who did you mattress mambo with?"

Choices, choices…

"Alright old man, the first two bowls will have to be free though, no more, no less. Take it or leave it." Jiraiya sent a silent thank you towards the gambling boy, the air thick like a poker game. The less money out of his soon to be empty pockets the better. "Deal!" "Anko Mitarashi." he whistled in amazement. "No wonder it looks like you tried to cuddle a bear, as I promised the first two are on the house. But how was it, I bet she's sh-" "SHUT IT OLD MAN!" He chuckled at the flustered boy and went on his way after they both ordered their desires.

Naruto looked over at his sensei; they were going to be here for a while so he might as well get asking.

"First of all how did you know where I was this morning?" The sage only snorted, he leaned on the counter to get comfy. "A woman screamed, and I came to check out the problem, only to figure out my student was flashing said older woman." Naruto once more blushed at the sage's words and even harder when he heard laughter from the cook. "Ok, ok. Now this has to do with the training trip."

The pervert's ear twitched, getting his full attention. "Oh? I'm all ears gaki." Naruto wasted no time laying down the plan. "We need to come up with a plan, the do's and don'ts, and should and shouldn't." "Jeez kid, did having sex make you smarter or something, if that's the case we should have got you benched long ago." "Oh screw off!" True, his head was a little clearer, the sex did kind of waist all of his unneeded endless energy last night. You try having stamina the size of a mansion crammed into a small child and not expect him to create chaos on a whole village. The first round of spicy ramen was placed in front of the two and both started digging in.

The ruffled up boy and powerful toad sage's conversation soon went back and forth like a Ping-Pong match.

"Your chakra is huge for your age, but you suck at controlling it. Though taming a waterfall is never easy, thanks to the Kyuubie it'll be no easy feat. Your gen-jutsu sucks but we can work on that too." "Sorry old man but I'll pass on that, too much 'thinking' involved, not only that but do you really think I'm suited for the stuff, pshh." "Fine, then at least learn how to dispel the damn things, and how to sense them." Naruto hummed in agreement, already inhaling his fifth bowl like a bottomless vacuum. Jiraiya could already hear his wallet squealing in pain.

"Next is the Kyuubie, we need to t-" Once more Naruto cut him off. "Pass." His face became solemn as he remembered how he completely lost it when he was fighting Sasuke; it felt like he was on fire and on the edge of never coming back. Even now Naruto could only remember fragments of the battle after only using a single tail. "I already used at least one tail's worth in the Valley of the End, any more and I don't even want to think what would have happened. If were looking for power house we ought to find something that I could actually use and not losing myself. "

Jiraiya nodded and ate his ramen, contemplating. He already had a good idea on what to do, not only that but it will also give him a very good fighting style. "True, there expecting you to try to master the Kyuubie, with what I have in mind will probably be more helpful, and the…'guy' I know can teach you a 'super rad ass fighting style' as you would put it!" Naruto had stars in his eyes, Jiraiya flinched in disgust when the ramen in his mouth flopped back into the bowl from him day dreaming. He looked at the seasoned ninja with an over powering smile, Jiraiya had to shield his eyes.. "REALLY! That's going to be so COOL! Wait till Anko hears about THIS!"

Jiraiya put a hand on the boy's shoulder, Naruto looking up at the sage with confusion. But the next words that came out of his mouth made his heart drop to his naked feet.

"Naruto…you do realize Anko can't go with us…she will have to stay here in Konaha." Jiraiya was upmost surprised when Naruto dint go into an all-out rampage, maybe him having sex was for the best…like, for the whole world. "I was afraid you were going to say that…but still it would be nice for her to tag along. I actually wanted to get this trip on the road so I can become strong enough to protect her, not be a liability."

Jiraiya only looked up in thought, the what if's coming in to play. If he was weak and could not have protected the current Hokage in the past, his one true woman that he couldn't have. How deep underground would she be if it was not for his hard sacrifices. "Look Naruto." Jiraiya's voice low and caring trying to reason with the boy." I don't mean to be or sound rude, but it's truly for the best. She is a snake summon and you are a toad's. Not only can she not teach you her techniques but even if she did it would be pointless. We have S-rank ninja after us so we need to tred as lightly as possible, you really want to throw her in that situation?"

Naruto's hurt look really pulled at his old heart, but it was for the best. He needed to seal the deal with his next words, voice taking a tone fit for a man his age. "If we leave as soon as possible it will be the best for everyone. Since you just started dating they have no clue that you're hugely connected to Anko, so they can't use her to get to you or use her to use you. Anko won't even be a thought to 'them'. And you staying here, they'll sure to come, a flock of S-ranked ninja looking for a little boy hidden in a village, they would demolish everything!"

That did it, if the burning determination in his eyes said anything.

"Pervy sage, how will I break it to Anko, what if she dumps me!?" Jiraiya only chuckled as he slurped his noodles. "I'll break the ice, don't worry on that gaki, all you have to do is heal the wounds. And kid? If a woman does that to you in bed and you live to tell the tale and she's STILL being nice to you, you might as well give her a fat rock on her finger AAAAHAHAH!" his and Teuchi's laughs echoed through the small steamy ramen stand.

Naruto looked in to his twenty third bowl of ramen like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, his sensei's later words lapping around his brain over and over. His bruised and cut up cheeks taking a fluffy pink glow. He might have met the woman not even a day ago, but she was closer to him than anyone in the village. He knew it was 'young love syndrome' but he would do anything in his power to protect his current lover…

Anything…

The boy's celestial blue eyes flickered to a maroon red, unseen by the two adults.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade eyes glanced up as the doors leading to her office opened up, along with everyone else. All of them raised there eyebrow at the odd scene, the illusion mistress looked like her feathers where ruffled, like she was deep in thought, a mini war raging in her head. But her follower was the complete opposite. The snake princess was high in spirit and chirpy as ever, a frolic and bounce in her steps and her arms swayed back and forth. (Isn't she the cutest?) All the men silently groaned as her erotic costume was replaced with a boring full blue body shirt and pants, but none of the men were man enough to ask for it back.

No eye candy today.

"Sorry Hokage-Sama, there was quite a hold up." Ruby eyes glanced at her bubbly friend who took a seat next to her, she knew she might be going too hard on her, but wrapping the whole concept in her mind was unbearable. Images of her friend and the brutally assaulted boy flooded her mind, and boy did she regret it! Her face steamed and exploded cherry red; she gripped her face to stop her head from spinning. Tsunade watched the scene with mild interest, something went down and by law of stubbornness she would figure it out.

"Now that we have all the players here I'll like to go over the new and improved schedule. Bla bla bla, blabidy bla bla dibity doo booty boo boo." That's all the playful Snake mistress heard from her leader, as her mind wandered off to a more comfortable place, Anko's mind flipping through scenes of herself and her foxy plush. Her and Naruto where laughing in the sunset, their feet smashing into the soft sand as they chased each other. Visions became more intense, she was sitting next to the fire pit, both of them naked as Naruto gently fed her dango, the words 'Anko-Chan' fluttered into her mind. Anko's eyes were wide and foggy with wanderlust, her lips a perfect 'V'. It was really freaking everyone out in the room, some of the jounin's slowly scooted away from the radiant woman, Anko's natural glow only increasing.

Tsunade wasn't really paying much attention to anyone, just reading the final paragraph from the paper. She sloppily threw the thick stack of paper down and gave a final speech. "I now presume you all know what to do, hop to it!" Everyone got up and was heading out, stretching to get the kinks out of their backs from sitting in a chair for too long. Anko was about to get up but Tsunade's voice caught her attention.

"Miss Mitarashi, I would like you and Yuhi to stay a bit." When everyone besides said girls left, she got strait to the point. "Care to share why you two took over thirty minutes to get here, it shouldn't have been that long. Anko, I know you don't have a hangover, you show no signs of the such. Care to spill?"

Both their eyes looked away from there Hokage; this wasn't something you can tell someone on the fly. Anko let out a sigh, her hand running through her violet locks. "Well, Hokage if you have to know, I'm, well kind of seeing someone, and last night really took a lot out of me." Tsunade smiled. She had heard story's but never cared to join the herd of idiots. "Congratulations Mitarashi, but how does that-" Oh…OH! She coughed into her hands when she saw Anko's pink cheeks and Kurenai's red averting eyes looking the opposite way, her cheeks pink too. She must have walked in on them and created chaos. The pale blonde haired woman happily understood, but whoever captured the psychotic woman's heart must really have some balls.

"May I ask who the lucky man is?" Kurenai couldn't take this much pressure, she needed to leave now before the bomb went off, she had only hoped Anko had enough brain cells to lie to the Hokage. She loved her sister dearly, she really did but there was no way she could stop one of the legendary three from killing Anko. 'Come on Anko, lie, LIE! Say Iruka, say Kakashi, hell say Ibiki!'

The ever bold Anko chirped up, and Kurenai's heart sank, face turning ten shades of white that could give Oruchimaru a run for his money. She was proud of whom she was dating and she would open the window and sing to the world at how much she loved her fox plushy! Her cheery deep voice pitched home to the Hokage's ears. "Of course, I'm dating Naruto-Kun!"

All hell broke loose.

It was like Anko's life was in slow motion, her ears ringing from a loud boom. Her coffee eyes shrouded by a huge shadow as she saw Tsunade's desk fly high above her head, fascinating to see in slow motion really, papers and pins and other objects too where scattering all over the place in midair. But nothing came more terrifying then the furry in front of her coming out of the scattering paper. The tyrant slowly walked her way, chakra blitzed out of her like hell fire. Her milky blonde hair slipping out if the pigtail hold, it was waving and fluttering from the chakra spewing out of her body, her face shrouded but hard white eyes was all Anko saw.

The desk flew past the girls, destroying the doors and splintering into bits. Anko could have sworn she saw the Shinigami himself behind the woman, his pale long face and his sharp teach clenching a small dagger in his mouth. Not even the Sage of Six Paths could save her from the she beast before her. Anko didn't know when but her limp body was being raised in the air, her blue shirt getting dents from the inhuman grip the slug princess held. She didn't understand, was a twenty four year old woman dating a thirteen year old boy really THIS bad, she knew it was taboo, and she'll probably be looked down by people even more, but what did she care, she had her plushy-Kun. No one else mattered.

Tsunade's teeth clenched, face becoming more defined, she was extremely pissed, no that was an understatement, and she was royally pissed. "Yyoooouuuuu…you bedded my GRAND SON!"

Ooooohhh, that explains it.

But Anko would rather DIE than not fight for her love, sure they only started dating yesterday but when you're in love, time doesn't matter! "YEAH I KIND OF DID! We are happily together!r There's nothing you can do about it. If you kill me now then how do you think plu-I mean Naruto will feel!" Kurenai couldn't believe the galls of her sister, literally yelling in deaths face; even if she was cornered she didn't give up! Kurenai looked down in shame; she jumped to fast into conclusion just like Tsunade.

She now felt wrong and selfish back in the soon dead sisters room, calling Naruto all those names, she thought she could knock some sense into Anko to leave the boy. The illusionist just wanted what was best for her student, Hinata. The shy and timid girl looked up to the boy and cherished his every word; Kurenai even supported the young Hyuuga. But to figure out your SISTER of ALL people got to the boy first. Life just isn't fair to some people.

Tsunade slowly came back to earth, her grip become less tense but still kept her lifted. "…Do you love him…?" Anko snorted. "What kind of dumb ass question is th-" "DO YOU LOVE HIM, DAMN IT!" "OF COURSE I DO! When everyone spat in my direction he showed me the simple pleasure's of the happiness that was taken from me! " Anko's eyes burned with all the intensity of her love for the boy. She glared down at the woman; she would spit in her face for asking such a stupid question if it wasn't for she was the village leader. No one said a word as the silence stretched on. After the war in her mind finally ended she opened her eyes, a solemn look etched on Tsunade's face, finally putting the woman down on her feet.

Secretly Shizune was listening to the whole conversation, when the Hokage's desk fly's through the door and nearly kills you just from fright; you tend to wonder what's going on.

Brownie colored eyes met coffee once more, an intense glare down. "The very moment you break his heart your mine. You better make him happy and I better not regret not killing you." Anko let out a very Naruto like smirk, surprising Tsunade, but it was her next choice of words that got to her. "You can bet your ass I'll make him the happiest man in Konaha, believe it!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and chuckled, but then let out a huge sigh "Man, all of this was just too much, I need a drink." She walked up to the bookcase and opened a thick book, revealing a sake bottle. All three girls sweat dropped. "You're all dismissed." "Yes Hokage!" both the girls said in union.

On their way down the gen-jutsu specialist got her sister attention. "Hay Anko, sorry that I kind of jumped to conclusions back at your house, and said all those horrible words to Naruto." Anko hummed. "Don't look at me, it was my boyfriend that you downgraded, it's him you need to apologize too." Kurenai flinched at the word 'boyfriend'. She would never get used to the idea. It would be tough to apologize to the little guy, but if Anko can yell back at her own death then she can say sorry to a little kid.

The two women soon said their goodbyes, having to go on their business. Kurenai went to get a change of clothes. The whole way there people faded out of existence on her walk home, her mind replaying all of the events, it was almost too much. Making it to the house she got inside to her room and got undressed covered only in her undergarments. The house was empty and quiet, the low lighting from the lamp giving a soft yellow glow. On her way to pick out new more suitable clothing she spotted a toy in her closet, its color dangerously bright and caught her attention.

Her face was one of thoughtfulness. She picked up the orange animal plush doll that she got years ago from a small prankster. She held onto it, the memories flooding in. Ruby red eyes slowly where hidden when she closed her eyes, her near naked form holding onto the huge plush. She lazily walked over to her bed and flopped down, her neatly made bed now wrinkled and messy. She would apologize to the boy, and make up for being a total bitch.

She would make things right.


	9. Chapter 9

The door creaked open as the worn out boy finally made it home, his thoughts haywire from the crazy morning, Naruto's once high and shiny sunshine hair now greasy and damp, his bangs sticking to his face. He dragged his torn body to the bathroom only to cringe at the sight that met him, himself. Anko truly did a number on him. Cuts and bite marks pleged his body; he pulled down the black rag he used to call a shirt to see deep claw marks. How he was walking or even living was beyond him. The Kyuubi truly was working overtime to fix his shattered body.

He gripped the cloth and ripped it off of his body, his orange jacket falling along with it. He bended over and slowly slipped off his grassy green boxers, now stranded only in his birthday suit. Naruto would never admit it, but he was terribly sensitive about his height, only barely coming out of five foot. He would hide his sensitivity by pounding anyone's face in with his bare knuckles whoever reminded him. Naruto never truly LOOKED at his body; he only cared about being Hokage that he rarely had time to look at anything. Eat, train, sleep and repeat.

All the girls squealed for Sasuke's good looks, while nobody neither looked nor care to compliment the boy's body, he worked just as hard, if not harder to have a good figure. It had been so long that he completely forgot the true reason why he wore such a big jumpsuit; he wanted to hide his figure but still looked like he was tough enough to take a hit. Naruto got on his knees and stared at his semi boney figure, the cuts and marks on his body didn't help much, but hay, he was right on one thing, he could take a hit. He only let out a sigh and slinked his way into the tub, a shower would really help.

His fingers gripped the cold metallic dial, frigid water came spewing out first, but soon warmed up, steaming the room. Naruto fully got into the shower, the hot water hailing down on his smooth body. The hot raindrops pounded on his battle scarred like chest as he leaned back, enjoying the cleaning sensation. His breaths coming out like clouds, the steam forcing its way out of his mouth as he in haled and exhaled, the petite boy's chest rising and falling.

Sanctuary

Naruto got comfy in the shower, his thoughts slowly drifting off into his mind; he smiled, his whisker marks denting as he remembered last night. Oh, did he remember every detail.

Quick flashes of the passion invaded his mind, the vulgar action covered in the thick darkness. Sweat was like a second skin and there moans combined in a beautiful harmony; many passionate tears were shed in the single night. And when all was calm, the lust in the both of them evaporated away, sweet delicate whispers where exchanged. He remembered Anko's wet crimson warm body wrapped once more all around his freshly scarred body. When Anko's high came down she freaked at seeing him in such a state, She kissed every scar she ever made, Naruto didn't mind though, no matter how much pain he was in. He swung on top of the stamina-less beauty, straddling her waist. Leaning down he told her he didn't mind, once more locking their lips in a steamy make out.

He remembered kissing her curse seal; she was really sensitive about the permanent tattoo. Naruto knew all too well about unwanting seals, he leaned back, his hands holding her shapely legs for support. He watched Anko's eyes grow wide with amazement as he channeled chakra to his bare stomach, the death reaper seal's ink fading onto his skin. The frail boy chuckles as her finger nailed traced the spirals. She grabbed his waist, leaning in with her pursed lips to kiss every mark on the outside of the spiral. The boy busted a gut laughing when the snake princess blew a raspberry on his belly button; both of their laughter echoing through the whole house, and even harder when they silently spilled silly story's to each other.

When the two died down they just laid on their bare naked sides, gazing into each other's eyes. No words where said for hours, just softly smiling at one another. Eventually both fell victim to the sandman, but slept peacefully knowing there lover was by their side.

Electric blue eyes opened from the deep thinking. He got to work cleaning his body, scrubbing the bar of soap on his shoulders and thighs. He threw a string of profanity as he got shampoo in his eyes, but the Kyuubi made quick work on the accident prone child. He got a moth full of water, doing some random hand signs he stroked an 'epic' pose, shooting water out of his mouth like a jutsu, his hyperactive attitude finally kicking in.

"Don't worry Anko-Chan I'll save you!" He deflected the water hailing down as if they were kunai; his face could have advertised the word childish. He played around a little bit more till the water started getting cold, ruining his little fun. He killed the power and stepped out, little water drops running down his newly cleaned body. He checked himself out in the mirror, flexing and doing his daily heroic poses.

He took a final look at his body, twisting and turning to see every angle. With the steamy showers help, all the scars and cuts where pretty much gone, the Kyuubi even decreased the bruises, it was all still there but now harder to see. He grabbed the orange towel and dried off his soaking body.

Opening the door Naruto was blinded from the orange cloth, drying off his exotic blonde locks, the steam cramming its way out of the room for freedom. His hands glided all along the walls, memories once more flocking his mind. He looked ahead and saw himself, at a young tender age. He was kicked out of the orphanage, and the third gave him his own apartment, a little big for a small boy. Sure it was a little creaky and seasoned but it was still home. He saw himself in pure laughter as he planned his next pig prank, he saw himself sprawled on the ground, helpless, week and crying.

So much to remember…

He bent down in the hallway to pull up a loose plank. He dug deep only to pull out a big tin box with difficulty. Slamming it down he opened it up, and looked upon it with no emotion. Naruto never had a whole lot in his life because he COULDN'T have a lot. Being a demon host, everything was scarce. Kicked out of shops and restaurants, and on the verge of starvation and passing out his only option was the ramen shack. True though it was his ONLY place to eat he still loved ramen with the burning passion of the sun that was now setting. It was cheap and very filling, but his growth in height had to pay the price, damaging his physical body structure. He bought oversized cloths so he wouldn't have to cloth shop often, life was never easy.

The Hokage gave him huge amounts of money every week, a nice income, but what was the point when a whole village spat at you. Naruto, even on his D-rank missions, didn't have a lot to spend so when he got money he saved it up, he saved it all up for years, what els was he going to do with it. His celestial blue eyes gazed at the mountain of money. It wasn't cash he was proud of having, each paper bill telling a sad story.

He closed it and locked it and hoisted it up. Walking to the closet he slowly slipped on his clothing, finishing up with him zipping up his last and final orange jacket, he suited up. It was a special day.

Naruto walked to the door with the tin box in hand. It was going to be his last day in Konaha for two years.

He swung opened the door for the last time. Nothing in the house mattered now; he would never in his life be going back to the building. In front of him, leaning on the railing was his sensei, the tall sage looking into the distance. "Did you talk to her?" Naruto's voice came out scared and silent. "Yeah…" "That bad huh?" "Kid, when you see a grown woman cry…it can change a man." Naruto looked down, fist squeezed tight and teeth clenched. "I told you I could have done it!" "Gaki you wouldn't have lasted five minutes telling her…now come on, we still have stuff to do."

The boy and his master walked side by side, there steps where small and slow, enjoying there last night in the village.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was silently creeping behind the trees, telling the world its brother would soon flock the sky. The streets of Konaha were near empty, the last minute deeds and shoppers were making haste to their destination. The shops lights brightly illuminated the walkway, with the help of the violet orange sky. But along with the villagers, one boy had one final mission. He stood alone in front of dark house that was covered in white slush. It was cold outside but nothing compared to the vibe that lay inside the dark house.

Naruto bit his lip, he knew what was to come, and chances of him coming back out alive were damn near next to none. He hung his head low, his nose was ticked by the fur of his collar, and bangs covered scared eyes.

He started walking.

Each step was heavier then the last. This wasn't about knowing you where the holder of the Demon Fox that destroyed your very own village that you lived in. This wasn't fighting a Demon of the mist. It wasn't even about knocking down clan members with brute strength, or single handedly taking down a fellow tailed best. Nor was it going against a sannin and his lackey.

This was love, not war.

With war you could squeeze your mit's and smash everything in sight, carless and spoiled. It was rough dirty and could end up a sad bloody mess. But love was new to our nine tailed prisoner. He now knew it was fragile, like glass. He had to hold it gently, and make sure to never drop it. There where rules and unspoken codes that were never to be broke. His heart hurt, almost not wanting to see the state Jiraiya left snake charmer in.

He didn't know when, but he was inside the house. His eyes widened in horror at the dark sight that greeted his electric blue eyes.

Sweet kami…

The house was destroyed and furniture was shattered like a tornado raged through it, nothing was spared. Glass littered the floor, a sickening crunch every time he took a step to his lover's room. He finally made it to the door, 'THE' door. He had no plans, no quick comeback; he was bear naked in vocabulary. He truly didn't know what to say, no plan was ever made, all soon to be sketched. The once fire in his eyes died as he gripped the cold metallic nob, all the butterfly that once flocked his tummy now cold rotten and dead.

With a turn that took all of his guts, his eyes landed on his princess's chamber. The room was littered with holes, and cut marks, miscellaneous items and other trinkets were slammed all around. The curtains were down, the shadows layering everything in sight. But his real target was on the colossus bed. The figure was wrapped and covered in her blankets. Naruto only could have imagined what would have happened if he was in the storm, and not in the aftermath of the woman's now faded rage.

The boy clad in orange slowly glided his way through the tiny battle field of broken trinkets. He gripped the sheets, his small body climbing his way onto the bed to get to his lover. There she was, so close and hidden. Doing the only thing he could, he stretched out his arms as wide as he could and hugged the woman. His heart aced as he could feel her shaking, laying his head down on her back he silently hummed, to ease her grief. After about five minutes, his hand was being held by another, her creamy bruised and battered fingers pulled, silently telling him to come in front.

He stumbled and crawled on all fours to face his lover, the one woman who showed him the meaning of the four lettered word. He frowned at the sight, even if only it was her face. Her dark purple locks stuck to her face, hiding her puffy red eyes. Multiple streak marks from crying could be seen going down from her eyes to her jaw line, she was all out of tears. His eyes too closed when nimble fingers laced around his face, pulling him in. The kiss was not sloppy or hot, or full of hungering lust. They were slow, everlasting, they were sensual and full, a language that says 'never leave my side'.

Naruto broke the slow kiss streak, and wiped away the tear streaks with the sleeve of his jacket. While Naruto cleaned her up, her lips parted, being the first to speak, her voice was low but in the silent room it was perfect. It was broken and horse from crying. "D-do yo-you really ha-ha-have to go…." Anko found it hard to speak, hiccupping and quivering in her speech was hard to do, like any minute a waterfall of tears would spill from her eyes once more. "Yeah…Anko, I know I'll be gone for a while…but I'm doing this for you. I want to be so strong nothing can harm you…" He tenderly bombarded her whole face with kisses, never missing a beat in the rhythm.

He moved away her messy hair and gazed into her lost ones. She had finally found what she had been looking for, and it was going away for a little over two years. How else was she supposed to act? She destroyed everything on her way home, rampaging through the streets like a mad boar. When she got inside her house, only the intense flashes of pain and woe was all she could remember. Her young taboo lover's embrace was the only thing that brought her back to earth.

Naruto, when he was done with his handy work, held her left hand and brought it low, all the way down to his knees. His voice reaching her ears as he came in close, their lips barely brushing against one another. "Ms Mitarashi…" Her eyes slowly got wider at the formal greeting, and even more when her finger felt cold. "I know this is sudden for both of us…" Her eyes bloomed, but her sight fogged up, a sea of tears where forming down her eyes, she bit her quivering lip. "But…will you marry me…" he let go of her hand, letting her hand slowly raised, Anko's foggy eyes stared at the glistening jewelry wrapped snug between her pinky and middle finger.

It was beautiful, the way it shined even in the dark, the diamond that proudly stood out from all the rest was so clear and cut. The ring itself was a healthy shade of gold, there were words care. 'Naruto & Anko forever'.

Naruto didn't have a chance, he was tackled back, his back landing on the soft comfort and was suffocated in kisses, the words yes coming out of his lovers lips every time she went up for air. His face was getting wet from her tears that never stopped falling.

Anko's gut fluttered with live activity, the butterflies swimming all around. She felt like the most important girl in the world, like a piece of her own puzzle had just been filled up. "I will be back as soon as possible…do…can you wait for me, my love." His blue eyes were pleading, but once more his lips met hers, his eyes lingered up and his vision was getting darker. The blanket that covered Anko's body opened up, and covered the two from the world's eyes, and when he felt the kisses all around he knew that was a yes too.

Naruto let out a foxy smile 'Here we go again '

Jiraiya was silently waiting for his student, soon to venture off into the world. While Naruto went to patch up loose ends with his new lover, he went around getting the supplies he needed for a good start. Jiraiya couldn't believe his eyes and ears when his apprentice DEMANDED him to use a small portion of the money to buy a ring for a girl he just met. Back at the ramen shop he didn't think he would take it to heart!

When the pervert tried to negotiate him into backing out he was met by a fierce glare, and seeing celestial blue turn to maroon blood for just a second he knew there was no hope for winning the argument. He smirked. "You're an hour late gaki!" Opening his eyes he smiled at the boy, but raised his eyebrow at what nested on his head, a toy ANBU mask? Oh well.

"That's a little harsh...only saying goodbye to your lover, but none of your friends?" Naruto only smirked, his thumb pointing to the far off distance. "I'll like to see how long it'll take them to figure out I'm gone, besides, Konaha could use a break from me! Besides we got to get this long journey on the road!" Jiraiya only shook his head, both taking their first true steps out of the village.

The two walked into the sunset, side by side, a smile on both of their faces.

"You know you reek of sex right?"

The poor boy just slowly slipped the toy ANBU mask on, covering his crimson face.

Oh yes, it was going to be a loooooooooong journey…

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

HI! This arc here is done with, sorry if it took me a while to

get contact. My friends abducted me and we hit it to his place

Ha-ha, his Wi-Fi was crap so I dint even try anything :p

So first of THANK YOU EVERYONE! This story alone has

Six THOUSAND VIEWS! You guys are too much: :3

The way ill be having the next arc is going to be rated M

Since there will be cursing, blood, and more.

I'll be whipping out stories soon, sit tight ya'll!


End file.
